My Blood Betrays Me
by Distinguishable Cataclysm
Summary: This story is GONZO. Chapter 4 up, that'll be it. Stay tuned, a fic a lot like this only even MORE serious and heavy-handed coming, plus more. Check my profile for details.
1. Lust Driven Proposal

My Blood Betrays Me

  


Final Fantasy VII. What would it have been like had Sephiroth survived, and Cloud had been defeated? What if all reality was altered and all existence was different? 

  


Note: AU, Altered storyline, yaoi, shoujo-ai, violence, angst, romance, suspense included. 

  


Read and review please. Thanks.

  
  
  


_Part I: Lust-Driven Proposal_

  
  
  
  


_I feel betrayed._

  


What he was feeling was pain.

  


_Lost, lost in my own anger..._

  


After having his own blood spill on his hands, he was in pain.

  


_I might as well be dead..._

  


And no one could stop his broken lamenting.

  


_I'll show him...I'll show everyone..._

  


And he awoke, slowly, silently, yet angrily. Cloud's head throbbed, stricken as if he was hung over. He surveyed his surroundings to find he was in a small Icicle Inn town. Outside, snow was falling heavily, the ice sheets scratching the windows. A fire roared in the fireplace, and squatting over it was a figure draped in a red cloak.

  


"Vincent?" Cloud asked as he rose from his bed. The cloaked man turned and stood from the fireplace.

  


"Good, you're awake." 

  


Vincent motioned Cloud over to where he was standing. "Warm yourself. I will return, but the others wish to speak with you."

  


Cloud nodded, and sat in front of the fire. Vincent slipped out the door, cold air wisping inside even as he shut the door. Cloud looked at the ceiling, almost as if he couldn't bear to look into the fire. But he turned his head down again and stared into the flames. Slowly, an image seemed to resonate within the flames. Shadows. No, not shadows, but a man in shadow. The flames were burning a village. What village? Cloud shook his head. Nibelheim. Nibelheim was being burned to the ground, and standing in the middle was the shadow. Sephiroth. Sephiroth was the shadow. Sephiroth. Sephiroth.

  


"No!" Cloud screamed defiantly to himself, as if to claim victory against the images in his head. 

  


He shook the false memories away quickly, and all that remained was a fire burning warmly in a fireplace. But it haunted him. Sephiroth, how he had caused so much pain, how he killed Aeris, and then bested Cloud in battle. But Cloud looked at himself, alive. Sephiroth had not the decency to end the eternal torment. He had summoned a great force from deep inside the Core of the Planet, and the energy swelled inside him until it burst, and it came and removed Cloud and his fallen comrades from the Crater. What happened afterwards, Cloud could not remember. If anything existed, he did not know. Or perhaps he did not want to remember.

  


The door of the house opened again, and Vincent entered, followed by Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid. Cloud smiled up at them weakly.

  


_All a charade..._ Cloud muttered to himself. The inner torment was too great to release. No one would understand, and none would ever bother. No one would ever understand his anger, his pain, his distress. or, perhaps, no one would under stand his lust. His unnatural lust. The images. The wild dreams. It was that he could not shake his image from his mind. Cloud knew hat had happened, yet still he lusted for that man. _He was my idol...I wanted to be like him...but why does he deny me so?_

  


"Are you feeling better, Cloud?" asked Tifa. Cloud jerked his mind from his lamenting, and looked up at Tifa. He stood up, and brushed the soot off of his pants.

  


"Yes, I'm well," Cloud replied, "I'm pretty well rested, though my scars still ache." He moved his right arm to cradle his left shoulder. "Is everyone alright?"

  


"Yes..." said Tifa, who kicked the floor around with her feet. "Except, umm, we don't know where Red XIII is. He didn't show up, and we haven't heard anything about him."

  


"I'm thinkin' he musta been thrown somewhere else, by that goddamned energy," said Barret, "I hope he comes back. I jes' kinda miss that fellow."

  


Cloud looked around. "Whose house is this?" he asked.

  


"I think it used to be the house Professor Gast and his wife Ifalna used to live in." said Vincent, who was cradling his face in his long, flowing cape. "If you'll remember, they were seized in a Shinra raid shortly after Aeris' birth."

  


Cloud fell silent. _Aeris..._

  


Cloud paused in silence, then raised his head and looked up. "I'm going downstairs into the basement." he said, and Vincent nodded.

  


As he left, Yuffie sighed. "Cloud seems very depressed," she commented, shivering from standing in the open doorway. "I hate to see him so sad..."

  


"Just let him be. We should leave him alone." replied Vincent, and he turned to the doorway. "Let's go. he's troubled enough as it is."

  


The three others nodded solemnly, and filed out through the doorway. Cloud listened from the basement, and shook his head. He sat down on a nearby bed and looked out a small window overlooking the icy decline past Icicle Inn. The snow was still falling, and fog obscured the view. All that could be seen for miles, was white. Empty blank whiteness, and the ominous feeling of uncertainty. Suddenly, the door opened from upstairs. Cloud could hear footsteps walking toward the stairs leading to the downstairs area. Slowly, the body of a man came down the steps, and Cloud gasped in surprise and horror. Sephiroth, eyes cold and determined, walked quietly down the stairs.

  
  


- - -

  
  
  


"What do you want?" said Cloud, who stood with his hand on his sword. Sephiroth approached slowly, his footsteps echoing loudly.

  


"Relax." Sephiroth said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you."

  


Cloud eased slightly, though he still did not release his grip on his sword.

  


"What do you want?" he repeated, staring down Sephiroth cooly.

  


"You." Sephiroth muttered. He unhooked his sheath from his belt and threw it to the ground, his sword still undrawn. "I've been wondering how you were."

  


"Why am I of any concern to you?" Cloud said defensively, crossing his arms.

  


"Does it matter? You pursue me, have interest in me, wonder of my being. Is it not normal to wonder in return? I mean to harm to you...Strife."

  


Cloud's glance let up slightly, and he drew his sword, only to throw it on the ground next to him. Though he did not fully trust Sephiroth, he was quite taken aback by his words, recalling that it was the first time since his days in Shinra that Sephiroth referred to him as anything besides a "puppet".

  


"Tell me." said Sephiroth, drawing closer to Cloud. "What is it you desire most?"

  


Cloud sat down on the bed. "To kill you. To take revenge for the horror you've put me and the entire Planet through."

  


"Ha. Do you expect me to believe that you would imprudently take comfort in a whim? There was a reason I self-destructed Meteor."

  


Cloud trembled with anger. Who was Sephiroth to taunt him?

  


"What do you desire most? What is your innermost truth?" asked Sephiroth again, his eyes seemingly burning with jade fire.

  


"What would it mean to you, anyway?" muttered Cloud in anger.

  


"Do you realize what you are doing?" said Sephiroth rhetorically. "You are hiding behind a veil. A veil of untruths, lies, and fear. Are you inherently incapable of admitting yourself?"

  


"I-I don't understand..." said Cloud, who began to move back as Sephiroth came close to him. He rose his face only a few feet move Cloud's.

  


"Tell me." said Sephiroth gruffly. "What is your greatest desire?"

  


"N-no..." said Cloud. He grasped his head to quell the sudden surge of pain flowing through his head.

  


"TELL ME!!" bellowed Sephiroth angrily. He raised his gloved hand and slapped Cloud with the back of it. Cloud grimaced in pain, his eyes woven with pain. His head reeled and spun like a hangover.

  


"Y-you..." said Cloud, clutching his forehead and his chafed cheek. "Y-you..are my greatest...desire..." said Cloud. He moaned in agony from his terrible headache. 

  


Sephiroth laughed contently. He grabbed Cloud's collar and threw him onto the hard floor. Cloud looked up helplessly as Sephiroth stood above him. He slowly kneeled down, and again slapped Cloud across the face with the back of his hand.

  


"You wish to know the reason for my terror, Strife? It is revenge. For the Cetra, for Jenova, for all that suffered at humanity's palm. I am the heir of this Planet, and this world's inevitable decline will come in time." explained Sephiroth, who began cackling softly and menacingly. 

  


Cloud opened his mouth, hoping that someone would hear his pleas for help, but his dry throat only released a hoarse gasp. Still laughing demeaningly, Sephiroth grabbed the front of Cloud's shirt and ripped it off.

  


"W-what are you doing?" stammered Cloud. He shuffled on the floor, hoping to shake Sephiroth's steely gaze.

  


"I told you. I possess all the Planet's greatness. Admit that deep in your heart, you want the power too. Don't deny yourself, fool, just as you wished I would not." Sephiroth slowly stood up. "It's not over, Strife. It's never over. You want to prove you are more than a failed experiment? The time will come to prove yourself. I trust you know how."

  


With those words, Sephiroth turned away. He turned and managed one last fiery glance at Cloud, who was still lying on the ground, stunned. Sephiroth then turned and walked away, up the stairs from which he came from, his boots resounding and echoing on the cold floor.


	2. Innocence and Betrayal

  


_Part II: Innocence and Betrayal_

Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie were sitting in chairs around the fire in the nearby inn.

  


"Well, what now?" asked Yuffie. "There's nothing else we can do for him."

  


"We can't do anything. Sooner or later, Sephiroth will find us. We are too weak to retaliate. The only thing we can do is wait here." said Vincent melancholily.__

  


"I only wish we were all in better moods," sighed Yuffie. "No one wants to be cheerful after what happened."

  


"It does seem hard to look up," concurred Tifa, who swung her legs off the side of the bed. 

  


"I'm going outside. I want to take a walk," said Yuffie, and she rose from he bed she was sitting on. "If anyone wants to come, they can," Yuffie turned away and opened the door, quickly shutting it to bar the cold air from invading the meeting quarters. As she left, she looked up into the dark sky. There was no moon, only a dark, cloudy sky. The wind howled, and as Yuffie walked, she was bombarded with showers of snow and ice.

  
  


- - -

  
  


"Yuffie." said a voice, and Yuffie turned to see Tifa running after her through the snow.

  


"Tifa! What are you doing out here?" asked Yuffie. "Come to join me?" 

  


Tifa caught up to Yuffie and breathed heavily. "Yeah," she sputtered.

  


"Well, don't be obliged..." said Yuffie. "I can handle myself, even in this cold." Yuffie giggled. "I'm not used to it, though."

  


"I'm not obliged, and truthfully, I'm not used to this cold either," responded Tifa. "I actually wanted to talk with you. Are you alright?" Tifa turned and looked Yuffie in the eyes.

  


"Okay, I guess. I suppose it's a little too depressing, I guess you could say. I just came to look at the moon, but..." Yuffie stopped, her voice and footsteps trailing off. "It doesn't really look like it's out. Disappointing."

  


"Yuffie, listen..." said Tifa. "I just wanted to tell you...that if you ever need me, I'm there for you. I just wish I could do something more. So many times I've been helpless. When people needed me, I couldn't do anything, that's why I learned to fight. But I wish I could do more with people, to help them, and guide them..."

  


"But you can!" said Yuffie. "You can do whatever you want to! Just set your mind to it, and you can do it! Remember that time back in Wutai...and then Dad had me fight him...I could never have done that if I hadn't had you guys! We just need to stick together!" said Yuffie. "Don't worry, it'll all fall into place. Something good can always happen, if you just try to cheer up."

  


"You're right..." said Tifa. "But still..." 

  


Suddenly, Tifa grabbed Yuffie and pulled her close, kissing her deeply on the lips, and pressed. Surprised and taken aback, Yuffie stepped backwards, only to grab Tifa again herself and kiss her even deeper, throwing herself into Tifa's arms and drowning. After a minute, their lips parted, and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes, still embraced in each other's arms.

  
  


- - -

  
  


Cloud stood up slowly, tossing the remains of his tattered shirt to the ground. He brushed the dirt off and grabbed his sword, then proceeded to ascend the stairs into the upstairs of the house. Upon reaching, he sat down upon the nearby bed. He laid his sword on the ground, then slipped under the warm covers of the bed. Within minutes, dreams overcame him.

  


_I am the heir of this Planet, and this world's inevitable decline will come in time._

  


Sephiroth's voice echoed in his head, pounding, haunting.

  


_I possess all the Planet's greatness_.

  


The words cut through his head, anguishing his dreams.

  


_The time will come to prove yourself._

  


Cloud bolted upright, awake. His forehead was drenched with sweat, and his pulse raced.

  


"Prove myself??" Cloud stammered out loud. "How? What does it all mean?" 

  


Cloud grasped his pounding head. Looking around, he saw that the room was still empty, but that someone had came and turned off the lights in the room. The fire was still burning, and it seemed to give an almost ethereal warmth. He slipped out from under the bed covers and stood up. Wandering into the basement, he grabbed the back-mounted sheath from the back of his shirt and clipped it onto his belt. Grabbing his sword from the floor upstairs, he slipped out the door, taking care to shut the door behind him.

  
  


- - -

  
  


Vincent sighed. It had been three minutes since Tifa and Yuffie had left, yet still Vincent felt a strange sense of urgency. Strange visions ran through his head, blurring the line between reality and fantasy. He stood up and a surge of lost equilibrium caused him to step back and re-align himself. He grabbed his cape from a hook in his room, and grabbed his Winchester off the cabinet where he had left it, tucking it in one of his pockets. 

  


Swiftly, he descended the stairs and made his way into the main lobby of the inn. The innkeeper had left, and no one was about. Acting on a strange suspicion, Vincent made his way to the other side of the reception desk and entered the back door. Inside was a dark, warehouse-like area, with rows of bookshelves forming a veritable maze of literature. Vincent squinted his eyes to try to adjust himself to the change in lighting. As he made his way to the back of the room, he heard a voice laugh softly. Vincent stopped slightly, slinking along the rows of bookcases and he walked. He cocked the Winchester and held it ready. At the back of the store-room, he found a group of large crates, stacked irregularly. He approached the crates carefully, gun drawn. He glanced at the floor quickly and then stopped dead in his tracks. A man in his forties was lying face-down on the carpeted floor, the beige rug stained blood red. The innkeeper had been killed. 

  


Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the shadow behind a stack of crates. Startled, Vincent had just enough time to fire a stray shot before the assassin knocked him to the ground. The attacker, though cloaked almost completely in darkness, was wielding a long spear. He thrust it at Vincent, who barely rolled out of the way. Springing to his feet, Vincent backed up to avoid a stab, then aimed his gun straight out into the darkness. Hand trembling, he was about to pull the trigger when a hot, tingling sensation spread through his body. His arms, stricken with weakness, were useless to him as his gun was ripped away from him. Vincent clutched the stab wound to his chest with his left hand and prepare to fling a punch with his right when a shot was fired. Gasping, he fell to his knees, spitting blood through his gritted teeth. Then, as quickly as it started, it ended. The assailant's spear was thrust into the back of Vincent's neck, impaling him through the front. gasping, Vincent choked and spit a stream of blood onto the ground.

  


"Y-you dir-ty...." he muttered. he grit his teeth and again spit a long trail of blood. "I guess this...is it."

  


Vincent vomited blood one last time before grinning carelessly and falling to the ground, dead.


	3. Dirty Love

  


_Part III: Dirty Love_

  
  
  


As he walked through the snow, Cloud wondered to himself, about Sephiroth, about himself, about everything. He noted a long trail of footsteps trailing of onto the large hill that separated Icicle Inn from the wasteland plains below.

  


_What am I looking for? Why am I searching?_

  


Cloud knew the answer to his own question. He decided to follow the trail of footsteps. He had just passed the gate of Icicle Inn when a voice spoke softly out to him.

  


"Looking for someone?"

  


Cloud whirled around to see Sephiroth, leaning against the side of a building. Slowly, Sephiroth stood up and walked toward Cloud.

  


"I'm not looking for you!" shouted Cloud defiantly. "What are you doing here?"

  


Sephiroth laughed. "Do you think I'd leave you here? Do you think I'd take that chance? More importantly, do you think I'd want to take that chance?"

  


"What chance?" said Cloud. "If you want to kill me, do it. I don't care anymore. I'll die alone."

  


"That's not true," said Sephiroth. "I know what you desire. You desire to have me, to be in my presence." Sephiroth walked toward Cloud. "You long to die together with me, forever in my arms. You long for my taste."

  


"Shut up..." said Cloud, with a violent headache again rushing through his head.

  


"You know you desire power. Come then, Strife. Share the power you so greatly desire." said Sephiroth, and he grabbed Cloud with his hand. Effortlessly, Sephiroth threw him to the ground, and kneeled down himself.

  


"Come now, and share my power!" Sephiroth cackled. He pulled Cloud's face closet o his and grabbed his lips with his own, and suddenly, they were kissing. Cloud pulled back, but Sephiroth grabbed him by the hair, thrusting him back toward him, their tongues intertwining. Cloud groped for his sword, but Sephiroth threw him quickly back to the ground.

  


"You want the eternal power, don't you? Admit it!" sneered Sephiroth, slowly undoing Cloud's sheath, which was still clipped to his belt. Cloud desperately tried to roll away, but Sephiroth slapped him squarely on the chin. After undoing Cloud's sheath, he ripped off Cloud's belt and removed his own sheath.

  


Cloud knew he had to act. In one quick motion, he rolled backward, getting to his feet quickly. However, upon standing up, his footing was lost on the snowy slope, and he tumbled backward, sliding down the hill. Sephiroth, who had thrown his armor and pants aside, walked almost mockingly toward Cloud. Grabbing Cloud's face with his hands, he thrust Cloud into his face and again kissed him, longingly, greedily, torturously.

  


_No...this is what I wanted...but..._

  


Cloud's mind reeled. Sephiroth set him down, and slowly took of Cloud's pants, Cloud gingerly helping himself. Completely exposed, Sephiroth again slapped Cloud across his face.

  


"What is it you desire most?" Sephiroth asked.

  


"Power." Cloud said through a hoarse voice, choking down tears. "I want you...I want only you...Sephiroth," he said, and he pulled himself toward Sephiroth, and found himself kissing him, grabbing his lips, locking his tongue with his, drowning in love, dirty love, cruel maddening lust. Then, it all stopped, as if the world had suddenly came to a screeching halt.

  
  


- - -

  
  


_Where....what am I? Who am I?_

  


_ What is my purpose?_

  


_ What have I came here to do?_

  


When Cloud awoke, he was lying on his bed inside Icicle Inn. As he opened his eyes, a figure sat cross-legged in front of the fire.

  


"V-Vincent??" he asked, though too weak to pull himself out from under the covers.

  


"Shh, quiet." said a soft voice that sounded strangely distant. "You've had a bad day. Just rest."

  


"Just...rest?" Cloud mumbled. His mind spun.

  


_Sephiroth..._

  


Sephiroth, how he longed for him, how he ached to taste him, to tease him, to acquire his dark loveliness. The power. He lusted for power. Mind frozen, he closed his eyes again and slept.

  
  
  


- - -

  
  


Slowly he stood up. He was no longer a man more than he was a corpse, clinging onto life. By all standards, he had faded and died, but just as a man still walks, so he is remembered. Though it had been hours, rigor mortis had set in and though he still lived, he was stiff and aching. His eyes seemed to glow with a red flame, and his thought spun out of control, as if they were being controlled by something else. Not even his actions defined what he did. He was just a slave to some unknown force, a force to intimidating to understand.

  
  


_Author's Note: I have decided to end this series. It will remain up for a while, and then I will take it down. Thank you. Please read more fics of mine._


	4. My Pleasure

  


_ Part IV: My Pleasure_

  
  


Because I felt like it, here's part IV. In advance, this one is going to be a LOT more heavy than the other chapters, so you have been warned. And please, the more people you tell about this, the better. I like reviews. This will probably be the last chapter before I start my next thing. Expect that to be like this, only with even darker undertones.

  
  


When Cloud awoke again, he saw a figure standing over the fireplace.

  


"V-Vincent? Are you still here?"

  


"Vincent?" whispered a soft voice. "Vincent was never here."

  


"W-what?" said Cloud, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. "Then, who are you?"

  


"Who am I? Ha ha, how ironic." the figure, still draped in shadow said, walking slowly toward in bed in which Cloud was lying on. "Sit back and relax."

  


Lulled by the soft voice, Cloud slowly laid his head back on his pillow, and fell asleep once again.

  


"Ha ha." cackled the voice softly. "If only you knew just who I am..."

  
  


- - -

  
  


Slowly, Vincent opened the door of the storeroom, and stepped back behind the counter of the main lobby. Slipping his way out from behind the counter, he left the quiet of the Inn and stepped outside into the still-raging blizzard. He cocked his Winchester and held it ready beside him, awaiting something. Following the low sounds that rang in his ears, he found his way to behind one of the buildings. Heading to the side, he put his back to the wall and raised his gun, slowly shifting along the sides of the building. Slowly, as he came closer to the sounds, he readied himself, and spun around the corner, where he saw a sight that genuinely surprised him.

  


Lying in the snow in front of him were the naked bodies of Yuffie and Tifa. Vincent tried to say something, but as his body had stiffened from the rigors of death, his voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

  


"V-Vincent?" asked the shivering Tifa. Yuffie was still kissing her, roaming her.

  


Again, Vincent could only whisper.

  


"Y-Yuffie..." said Tifa, who slowly stood up. "We have to leave, now!"

  


Yuffie shivered. "No...please..."

  


"Now! We must run!" yelled Tifa, who hoisted Yuffie up and began to sprint away.

  


Quickly, Yuffie ran after her. "Please don't leave me, Tifa!" she yelled, charging after her.

  


Vincent's eyes narrowed. He aimed his Winchester at the fleeting figures, who darted around the corner of a building. He chased them as fast as he could, and fired two rounds.

  


"Ugh!" grunted Tifa. A red splatter covered the white snow, and Tifa toppled. Yuffie stopped in her tracks.

  


"Tifa!" she cried, getting to her knees at the head of Tifa. Tifa slowly lifted her head, and with the last ounce of her energy, began to lick Yuffie, ever so slightly. And then...it was over. Yuffie, stricken by another shot from Vincent, keeled over and died, in the arms of Tifa.

  


It wasn't long before Vincent shot himself.

  
  


- - -

  
  


Cloud lifted himself from his bed, but inside he was empty like he was missing something. Nakedly, he walked to the door and opened it. Stepping out, he felt a spear being thrust into his chest. With eyes open, he fell over, dead.

  


The bearer of the spear, and killer of Cloud and Vincent is

  


_Read my next fic, which will be like this only with darker themes, plus read my other fics that are coming and tell as many people about my stuff as possible. Thank you._


End file.
